The Uchiha Twins:Mizor
by X-Black Fox-X
Summary: They were know as the Twins of leaf…Amaya and Raiden don’t have a last name….they don’t even know if they have parents. This is the re-write of The Uchiha Twins...Full sum inside and a AN at the end plz Read.sorry for the wait for this.
1. Chapter One:Meet the Twins

**Summary**: They were know as the Twins of leaf…Amaya and Raiden don't have a last name….they don't even know if they have parents. They live with Naruto and Kakashi most of the time switch to the other when one has missions. What happens when one becomes curious when a cretin name comes up. Well the Akatsuki shows interest in the twins…what will become of them when their Mother and Father come back. I suck at summers I think I'm going to ask my beta for help.

* * *

Title-Mizor

By:-X-BlackFox-X-

Betaed by:PhantasyDreamer I thank her so much for beating this for me. Thanks yeahs!!

* * *

Chapter One- "Meet the Twins"

"Come on, get up please." Naruto's voice called into the sleeping boy's ears.

It was already 5:30 a.m. The ceremony was about to begin in an hour and Raiden would not get up. Raiden was to say much like his father in appearance but in personality he was much like his mother. However, at mornings he behaved like his father in every way. The only one who could get him up out of bed was his sister, Amaya and it was a miracle if anyone could wake her up. She even ignored her beloved brother. Sometimes she would threaten whomever was in the room that she would use her Goukakyuu no Jutsu on their butts if they didn't leave her alone. Naruto sighed and scaled the contour of Raiden's messy room. He wondered how Hinata was doing since_._She had gotten the worst twin when it came to mornings.

_Teme is supposed to be here any__ moment. __Maybe he'll know how to wake him up, after all it is his son__!_

Naruto rested his head on his arms listening to the child's breathing. He jumped at the knocking at the door. Grumpily, he walked over wincing, as the knocking got louder.

"Hold on! I'm coming." Naruto yelled, unlocking the door.

He opened it to see a man with a Sound ninja headband, long waist length hair like Neji's except it was black. He had teal eyes, which looked rather weird on Sasuke, Naruto noted.

"Are you going to stare at me dobe or let me in?" Sasuke asked, his voice still the same as it was.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood to deal with Sasuke's attitude. Closing the door behind him, Sasuke looked around and then turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Naruto sighed and slumped down on the couch.

"He's still asleep and won't wake up. Amaya is with Hinata, hopefully she'll survive whatever Amaya throws at her." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke glanced over to him in question.

"Amaya is much like you when we found you in the SoundVillage. Do you remember you blew a hole in the ground? The only difference is she is like that every day and to add to the fun, she now knows how to use Goukakyuu no Jutsu. So you can imagine what fun that is like with her." Naruto sighed, hearing small footsteps moving from down the hall. He took a quick glance behind the couch and saw Raiden standing there rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Amaya?" Raiden yawned.

Sasuke stared at his son and snorted at the way his short black hair was spiking out in every direction. It was slightly messy now from waking up and it resembled Sasuke's former hairstyle when he was five years old. Raiden wore black shorts and was shirtless.

"She should be on her way. Raiden, I would like you to meet my friend from Sound." Naruto said, lazily pointing to Sasuke.

Raiden turned to the Sound ninja and stared at him, and then hastily stretched his hand out. Sasuke stared at the hand for a little bit and then stretched out his own hand to take the young boy's hand. They then shook hands firmly and Raiden smiled.

"Hibiki." Sasuke said, giving Raiden his fake name.

"Raiden." He replied, hastily.

Just then, the door burst opened to reveal a pissed off Neji holding a five-year-old girl over his shoulder. Naruto quickly glanced towards Sasuke giving him a 'told you so' look.

"I believe this is yours, Naruto." Neji said, dropping the girl down on her butt.

"Ow that hurt!" she yelled at him.

Neji looked down at her daring her to say something else. Sasuke felt the heat rise in him.

_How dare that stupid Hyuuga!! Who does he think he is treating my daughter like that?_Sasuke thought glaring at Neji.

Sasuke glared at Neji and lavender eyes meet with teal ones. They both stared intently at each other until Naruto broke the silence.

"Neji, where is Hinata?" Naruto asked, looking between Neji and Sasuke.

Raiden was helping his sister up onto her feet while giving Neji a death glare.

"She is dealing with the rooms that the brat put on fire." Neji answered, looking down to Amaya.

Sasuke turned to his daughter and smirked at how she didn't let the Hyuuga get to her. Instead, she stood there unafraid and ready to fight back with him.

"Well you shouldn't have woken me up so early!" she snapped back at him.

Neji narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"If you haven't notice you have to go to the entrance ceremony today." he answered, coldly.

"Don't see why." she said, turning her attention to the ground while playing with her hands, "It's not like I have a parent to come with me."

However, only Naruto and Sasuke heard this. Neji looked in Sasuke's direction and glared at him.

"I have to go Naruto. I'll tell Hinata to call you later." Neji said, closing the door.

Naruto sighed, looking in the girl's direction.

"This is what I have to put up with for you." he whispered to Sasuke as he bent down to look the girl in the eyes.

Sasuke watched as the girl blinked at Naruto and then quickly turned away, knowing the outcome since this has happened many times before.

"Amaya, look at me." Naruto replied.

She slowly looked up at him and stared at his light blue eyes.

"Why did you use the Goukakyuu no Jutsu? Didn't I ask you to behave yourself while you were at the Hyuuga compound?" he asked her in a very parent like manner.

Sasuke watched Naruto with interest. He was a bit dumfounded that the hyperactive ninja could just pull off being a parent.

"I…I'm sorry." Amaya said, looking down at the ground.

"I just don't see why we have to go to the ceremony if it's meant for parents and their child and we don't have parents." she added, quietly.

Naruto sighed, his blue eyes gazing at Amaya and then to Sasuke. He had a pained look on his face while staring at his daughter who didn't even know that her father was going to take her.

"I know you don't understand but we want you to still go, or should I say Granny Tsunade. She would kill me if I didn't send you there and then you would have to stay with Sai." Naruto said chuckling, at the face Amaya made when he said Sai's name.

"Why Sai? Why couldn't I stay with Kakashi?" she asked.

Naruto gave her a pained look and scoffed turning his head away from her.

"You don't even care that I would be killed?" he asked, faking a sniff.

Amaya quickly shook her head telling him no.

"Naruto I would care. I was just…I'm sorry Naruto." she said, apologizing.

Naruto smiled and quickly picked her up while taking her into a hug.

"It's alright Amaya. I just want you to know you're like my daughter so I'm going to be like your father today." he whispered to her and Amaya hugged him tightly around the neck.

Sasuke stared at the two of them feeling sad at the pain he was putting his children through but it was for the best to stay out of the Leaf village if Itachi found out. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to think of what his brother would do to them.

"Hurry up, go see if your brother is ready now so we can make our way down ok." Naruto said, placing her back down onto the floor.

She smiled and ran off to her and her brother's room.

Naruto sighed looking over to Sasuke who seemed to be lost in thought. He turned his attention down to the hall that Amaya disappeared. Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was smiling at nothing in particular. Naruto looked over to Sasuke again to see him staring at him weirdly.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Thank you." was Sasuke's only answer. Naruto turned his head in a confused way. "For taking care of them. She seems to be the one who is affected the most by this and you're there for her so thank you."

"You know teme, Amaya is just confused by this. She is the one to look at things differently than most people. Raiden, he sees the truth and accepts that his parents are gone but he has people to love him as his parents would. Sadly, Amaya just wants parents. She wants to feel her parents love for her not some other person's love her." Naruto said, only making Sasuke's pain worse.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, looking down the hall where the boy and girl slowly walked together towards them.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and sighed. He then gazed at the twins and smiled.

"Well then let's get this over with, no?" Naruto ruffled Amaya's hair.

She frowned at him and moved to the opposite side of Sasuke slightly hiding behind his legs. Sasuke looked down at her and their eyes met for what seemed like a lifetime but in reality it was only a few seconds.

"Who are you?" she asked, observing Sasuke cautiously_._

Raiden laughed while looking at his sister.

"That's Hibiki. He's from the Sound Village." Raiden replied.

Amaya stared at Sasuke some more. He bent down on one knee and looked her in the eyes. The young girl felt this strange bound with the stranger as if she had known him from somewhere before. Sasuke slowly reached out and moved a piece of Amaya's hair behind her ear.

"You know it's a bit wrong to ask someone for their name without giving yours first." he stated with a smirk, looking at her confused face.

"Hn, Amaya…that's my name." she said, turning her back to him.

Sasuke stood up and watched his children walk out the door. The girl was holding her left arm while the boy had his hands stuffed in his pockets in a bored manner. They were his children after all so they were going to be bored.

* * *

-oOo-

"Naruto can't we go?" Raiden whispered to the blond haired man looking around.

He didn't like the way the children were looking at him and his sister, as if they had something weird on their heads. Amaya was good at this sort of thing, she just gave them a glare that scared them away but he couldn't scare a fly if he wanted to, it just wasn't him. He didn't like to bring attention to himself when others didn't like him. He was nice to everyone, never really could hold a grudge like Amaya.

"Why do you want to leave?" Sasuke asked, the boy bugging Naruto.

"I don't like the way the others look at us." Raiden answered.

Sasuke looked around and saw that a few of the kids were looking at Amaya and Raiden rather differently. Amaya sneered at a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. She had been eyeing Amaya with an angry look on her face and now she was walking up to them. Naruto walked ahead with Raiden leaving Sasuke and Amaya alone.

The girl turned to Sasuke and waited to see if he was going to do anything. Suddenly, out of nowhere Amaya was pushed down to the floor. The young girl glared at the brown haired girl and stood up giving her a death glare.

"What are you doing here Mumei?" the girl questioned, ignoring Amaya's glare.

"My name isn't Mumei." Amaya said, clenching her teeth.

"It isn't now? Well if you had a last name then I would call you that but you don't so you're Mumei." the girl said with an evil smile.

Sasuke looked at Amaya who gazed at the girl as if she was going to kill her.

"Go bug someone else." Amaya said starting to walk away but was stopped as the girl ran in front of her.

"Why you never answered my question Mumei. Why are you here? This ceremony is for parents to come to and you don't have any. So, why are you here?" the girl asked.

Sasuke looked at Amaya and saw her eyebrow twitch slightly. He waited for her to just walk on but it never happened. Amaya looked up glaring at the girl and in a quick movement the brown haired girl was on the ground with Amaya's foot on her neck.

"I told you my name isn't Mumei, now leave me alone or else next time I won't just throw you to the ground, I'll make sure to break your neck." Amaya said, very quietly to the girl who was shaking with fear right now.

Sasuke looked at Amaya and stared at her shocked as she walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Does she bother you a lot?" Sasuke asked, now at her side.

"She told me that my parents didn't want me and everyone takes pity on me and my brother because of that, she calls me Mumie because I don't have a last name. She says I don't deserve to be called by the name I was given. So yeah, you can say she bugs me." Amaya answered, looking down to the floor.

-oOo-

Amaya wasn't paying attention like the rest of the children there instead she was looking up at the sky lost in thought.

Sasuke spared a few glances at her and she seemed not to notice. Raiden was staring straight ahead at the Hokage as she spoke and made her final word dismissing everyone. Naruto sighed and looked over to Sasuke who was staring at Amaya.

Amaya looked at the people moving around.

_It must be over. Oh no, what does he want now?_she groaned, as a boy with black spiked hair and blue eyes came walking their way.

Sasuke looked down to Amaya and Raiden who were both growling at the boy.

"Hey twins. What are you doing here? Aren't you a little young to be joining the academy?" he asked.

Amaya rolled her eyes and Raiden backed up as if a fight was going to break out. Sasuke watched with interest as Naruto walked up to his side and sighed.

"We're going to be here a while." he said, leaning against a tree.

Sasuke stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you a little too old Nara?" Amaya asked, eyeing the boy.

"No, I'm perfectly old enough. I'm seven years old and you're five, therefore you're two years younger than everyone else." He answered back, broadly.

"Hn." Amaya answered, about to turn around when he placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

She spun around to face him with a very annoyed look on her face.

"What do you want now? Don't you have some tree to sleep in?" she asked, in a hateful tone.

"Yeah I do. But I wanted to see what you got since you know you're joining at such a young age. You're probably just going to fail."

Amaya glared at him.

"Like you're going to do any better, knowing you you'll fail because you'll sleep through most of the class."

The Nara stared at her and they both began a glaring contest.

"Naruto, are those two at it again?" a voice came from behind the tree Naruto was leaning on.

Sasuke and Naruto looked upwards to see Shikamaru crunched down with his head in his hand staring at the two broadly. He looked down to Sasuke and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I have a feeling though, that this time Yukio is going to get an even bigger beating than the last time." Naruto replied.

Sasuke glanced back and forth between the two in a very lost manner. Naruto noticed this and sighed.

_This is what you get when you miss out five years of your children's lives__._ Naruto thought shaking his head.

"Amaya and Yukio have fought like this since they were babies. It always ends up the same way, Amaya coming out on top and Yukio coming out with a hurt ego." Naruto explained.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow wondering why he was here.

"Why are you here Uchiha? Kakashi and Tsunade aren't going to be happy about this." Shikamaru stated, looking at Naruto.

"Hn, it's my business so stay out of it." Sasuke answered, giving him a worry glare to shut up.

"It isn't your business when you're children's safety is in the village's hands and you're a threat to them." Shikamaru said, getting annoyed with him.

Sasuke glared at him just as his eyes turn to a bright red color.

"I came to tell Naruto that Akatsuki has moved into the Fire country. They were just spotted outside of Tanzaku Gai. Tsunade wanted me to tell you this so that you can put Amaya and Raiden in someone else's care until further notice. Sai and Kakashi are on their way back and should be getting here by tomorrow afternoon until then either I, or Hinata need to watch them." The spiky haired guy replied, looking over to see Sasuke's reaction to his statement.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, looking over to Naruto.

The blond haired guy nodded and Sasuke looked over to Shikamaru, nodded clasping his hands together before proofing away.

Naruto glanced over at Shikamaru and nodded his thanks to him. Before Shikamaru could speak however, his son was flying in his direction. The young boy slammed hard into his father, causing them both to land a few feet away. Naruto turned towards Amaya who had her leg up in the air from her attack he then shook his head.

_Were me and the teme this bad?_ The blond haired man thought.

Shikamaru and Yukio stood up with leaves and twigs sticking out of their hair. Their eyes turned to Naruto to see him laughing and pointing at them.

* * *

**AN**: OK I have a lot to say about this. Since I've first posted The Uchiha Twins I stopped it to edit and change it then I posted the new chapter with a beta…unfortunately that beta disappeared and I found a new one I thank her so much for now editing this for me. And I am glad to say that The Uchiha Twins will start again and be so much better then it first started. I have changed the story and the events leading up to the whole plot hopefully you will still like it. I know I'm talking a lot but I have a lot to say about this story and I want to keep you guys updated so yeah. First off I don't know when I'll update I update as I go along and it also depends on my beat I don't want to rush her into editing this right away she has a life so yeah. Second I have a prologue but I didn't post it I want to ask you guys if you think you need it or not…if you do then leave a review saying your opinion thanks!. Third I have a homepage and I'm editing it to have playlist art and other things for my stories and the uchiha twins **W****ILL HAVE ART AND A PLAYLIST** just to let you know once I get everything up and running then I'll let you guys know as soon as possible. Lastly the name has changed for the story from when it first started now it will me named **Mizor (The Uchiha Twin****).**

Ok well that's all I have to say review pleas and thank you.

**-X-BlackFox-X-**


	2. Next prodigy

**Summary**: They were know as the Twins of leaf…Amaya and Raiden don't have a last name….they don't even know if they have parents. They live with Naruto and Kakashi most of the time switch to the other when one has missions. What happens when one becomes curious when a cretin name comes up. Well the Akatsuki shows interest in the twins…what will become of them when their Mother and Father come back. I suck at summers I think I'm going to ask my beta for help.

* * *

Title-Mizor

By:-X-BlackFox-X-

Betaed by:PhantasyDreamer I thank her so much for beating this for me. Thanks yeahs!!

* * *

**Chapter Two- The Uchiha's next prodigy

* * *

**

The start of autumn was in the air even though the Leaf Village didn't show that it was autumn. The air had a certain feeling to it, not feeling as warm as it usually is in the summer but a cool feel to it. Some leaves blew from the trees, as the wind combed through the branches, taking them on a twisted dance to the Hokage Mountains. The leaves passed two figures, dressed in the fear striking, keen length black red clouded cloaks. They were standing at the edge over looking the village as the people went on unknowing of the threat that was to come.

"Are we leaving?" the taller of the two men asked looking to the other.

His small spiked like bells, hanging from his bamboo hat, giving a small _'ting'_ sound when he moved.

Lifting up his head he answered, "No, we wait..." he paused, opening his scarlet eyes, "…for the right moment."

The wind blew hard taking more leaves from the trees to the mountains where the two Akatsuki members once stood.

**-oOo-**

"Kakashi!" Amaya shouted, running towards the white haired masked man.

"Oof," Kakashi's breath was knocked out of him as Amaya slammed into him.

Smiling under his mask he looked down to the girl and ruffled her hair. Chuckling as she looked up and gave him a pouting glare.

"Hey kiddo, where's Naruto and Raiden?" he questioned, looking to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stood silent looking to a particular tree where a certain raven-haired boy was looking into a bird's nest. Raiden peeked into the small nest holding three small birds who were piping as they saw him. Raiden couldn't help it but he wanted to reach out and touch one. They looked so small, but stopped as his name was called.

"Raiden…don't touch them. You can't get our scent on them." Kakashi called out to him.

Turning to face the masked man whom he knew as his uncle, he jumped down from the tree and walked over to him. Looking for his sister, he saw her standing on the side of Shikamaru talking to him.

"Why can't I get my scent on them?" he asked, looking up to him.

"Well the mother knows their scent so if a new scent is on them then she will abandon them. Without their mother they won't be able to survive." Kakashi explained.

"But won't they have someone like you to care for them?" he questioned, looking to the nest.

The mother bird flew down into the nest and begun to feed the crying babies.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you are." Kakashi said with a sigh looking to the nest as well.

"If they have no one like you then what would happen to them? Would they live on their own?" he asked, turning back to Kakashi.

The silver haired man sighed and began to speak but stopped as Amaya answered his question.

"They would die…not learning how to fend for themselves." she stated, in a cold tone looking to her brother.

Staring at her, Kakashi wondered where she had come from and if she had been listening the whole time. There was something about Amaya that he couldn't quite grasp. She reminded him of Sasuke but then someone else. The way she would pop up now and then and usually when a sensitive question would be asked. She would answer it of course but with the truth in a blunt way making it seemed sad and depressing.

"Amaya...you're weird." Raiden replied, as his sister started to walk off.

Amaya looked at her brother as he walked past Shikamaru and Kakashi. They both followed him as he walked back to the village. She stood behind walking at a distance thinking about what her brother had said. Sighing, as she came to the conclusion that her brother was just joking with her. She also noticed that something was not right as she came to the opening of the trees giving a clear view of the village before her.

It was a gut twisting feeling that she had as if something bad was going to happen. Looking around she analyzed the things around her. The streets were filled with people walking by, some with bags others just walking. The crowd sounded as if there was a buzzing noise coming from it. Blocking out the buzzing she heard a small _'ting'_like bell sound. Eyes darting everywhere she looked to where she suspected the sound came from. She couldn't find out where it was.

"Amaya, are you coming?" Raiden called back to her.

Taking a glance around again she threw the sound in the back of her mind while running to catching up with her brother.

**-------****F****irst day at ****A****cademy-------**

"Amaya, will you please come up here and help me with this?" Iruka asked, calling the young girl to the front of the class.

Amaya inwardly growled as she walked to the front slowly and boldly. She glared at the others that looked back at her and whispered something about her age. She didn't care what they said about her. So what if she was two years younger than them? Like it really mattered, this should just give them more motivation to train harder right? Standing in front of the wooden log target she waited for the instructions.

"Okay class, so today we are going to do basic target practice. The goal is to hit the target in the exact middle by the end of the day. Now Amaya, here will show you guys how to throw a shuriken the correct way." he stated, handing Amaya eight shurikens, "Be careful holding them, alright? You can get some nasty cuts. Okay, so now you're armed right, Amaya? So, why don't you give it a shot? If it's wrong then we'll help you out."

Amaya studied the target glaring right at the middle. Taking a deep breath and relaxing she cleared her head andthrew the shurikens with her eyes closed. Once she felt all the shurikens were gone, she opened her eyes. Everything was quiet. The students' eyes were wide staring at the target. Amaya only smirked when she saw that all her shuriken had hit its target.

"Well done Amaya!" Iruka said, slightly dumbfounded. "Okay, well now that that's done everyone go into groups of two and I'll be around to help." he said walking as the class split up.

"How'd you do that?" Raiden asked, coming up to his sister as she pulled out the metal stars noting they weren't deep enough and that she would have to work on her strength to get better.

"Do what?" she asked, turning to him.

"Hit the target with your eyes closed." he demanded an answer.

"Easy, here." she said, handing him his own shuriken. "Just study the target lock onto the middle, close your eyes and picture it, when you feel ready, throw them." she said unaware of the other listening in on her lesson.

Raiden sighed and did what she said staring at the target and closed his eyes picturing it there. Taking a quick breath he threw his weapons and heard four '_thunk' _sounds. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and smiled widely. There before his eyes were his shuriken stuck right in the middle. Looking at his sister they both smiled andcontinued their training.

**-oOo-**

"Kakashi, you're here early." Iruka said, as Kakashi walked up to the side of him.

"I have to be, Akatsuki are in the city…I can't let the twins out of my sight." He answered, nudging his head to where the twins were sitting down.

"They're here. Naruto?" he asked, worry written all over his face.

"Went on a mission." he replied, feeling sorry for Iruka.

He always seemed to worry about Naruto but so did he. After all, there wasn't going to be another sand incident to bring him back to life if he was captured. Everyone in the village worried about Naruto being captured, some more about who would come in possession of the demon that was inside of him.

"Amaya, Raiden let's go, schools been over for a few minutes." Kakashi called out.

The twins turned their heads and saw Kakashi standing next to Iruka who seemed to be in a daze. Getting up, they started to walk towards them. Amaya lifted her head as she heard small bells ringing. Looking around she searched for different things around them. Everything was the same nothing was out of place.

_Hmm I wonder._

Closing her eyes she sighed and concentrated on anything that would be out of place. After a few minutes she pinpointed it. Opening her eyes, she quickly turned to the Hokage mountain faces and saw only a glimpse of something shining and then disappearing. She narrowed her eyes to where the shine came from. Nothing was there or at least it's not anymore.

"Amaya, are you coming?" Kakashi asked, looking to her with concern.

Amaya turned back to the mountain one last time before walking to Kakashi. Stuffing her hands into her pockets she sighed and looked down to the ground. Raiden gave her a look while she just answered it with a smile, then looking up to Iruka.

"I have to say, I'm both impressed with the both of you. I have no doubt that you two will be the top of all your classes." Iruka said smiling down to both of them.

"Made an impression, already?" Kakashi asked, with a chuckle.

"Sure have…"Iruka answered.

_Just like their father…they're going to be the best the academy has seen since Sasuke and Itachi._ He thought while waving goodbye to them.

"So, mind telling me what you did for Iruka to compliment you on the first day?" Kakashi asked, looking down to the two.

"Amaya…she was his guinea pig for the first target practice. He thought she was going to mess up." Raiden spoke.

"Did you?" he asked Amaya.

Amaya stood quiet not paying much attention to them.

"Nope…she did it perfect and she hit right in the center every time. We didn't have to do much today though she was trying something weird, weren't you Amaya?" Raiden questioned, nudging her with his arm.

"Oh…umm yeah nothing big though." she said slightly annoyed that her brother brought her out of her thoughts.

"What is it? I might be of some help." Kakashi raised and eyebrow.

"I'm just trying to get a shuriken to hit another one to the target. I can't get the angle right." she said looking to him and then back to the ground.

"…" Kakashi didn't answer her but stared at her with awe.

She was only five years old and she was thinking of different ways to use a weapon. It wasn't normal for a kid her age to do that but maybe it was the blood in her veins that was doing this to her. She has the blood of the Uchiha clan running in her and they were meant to be the greatest ninja clan of the Leaf Village. There was no doubt in Kakashi's mind that she was going to be the next prodigy of the clan and maybe her brother would be by her side as well. He gazed at the boy and girl now as who were walking together.

_This is just the beginning of what they can do._

**-oOo-**

"Itachi, he's nowhere in the village. What are you staring at?" Kisame asked, coming up to the raven haired man who was staring down at the buildings below them.

"Let's go pay my brother a visit." Itachi said before disappearing.

Itachi looked around in the abandon apartment. Weapons and clothes were thrown around the room. He picked up a pink shirt and studied it.

"Looks like your brother got himself a girl or at least he likes pink." Kisame chuckled but quickly shut up as Itachi shot him a death glare.

"Who else is missing other than Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Well your brother and the pink haired girl that killed Sasori." he answered looking to Itachi strangely. "The last news I heard about your brother was that he was sent to be in charge of sound…he could have taken the girl. I'm thinking pink is more her color then his." he snickered again showing off his shark like teeth.

"We're going to Sound." Itachi said, throwing the pink shirt over his shoulder.

Kisame caught the shirt right before it was going to hit him in the head. He smiled and mumbled under his breath, "Someone's not happy for his brother."

Following behind Itachi the door slammed shut causing the walls to shake. A glass frame fell off the wall shattering as it hit the floor. The picture inside held a raven-haired man, smiling while looking down at a small baby cradled in his arms reaching up for his face.

**---A few days later at the Sound Village ---**

"Teme!!!!! Come on, please just a little peak." a blond haired Leaf ninja asked, kneeling down at his friend feet.

"No Baka, get off the floor. If you like being down there so much, I'm going to make you scrub it." Sasuke answered glaring to the blond haired man.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto began to whine as he got up walking towards the pink haired girl who was sitting in a corner away from the two others in the room.

"Why do you come to me when Sasuke is in charge? It's not like I can do anything about it. He won't even let me in there." Sakura said with a sigh as she started to get up walking to the desk Sasuke was sitting at.

"You're so boring Teme…" Naruto said with defeat as he walked out of the room.

"Why do I put up with him?" Sasuke said as he brought his hand up to his temples massaging them.

"Because he's doing us a favor by taking care of our children." Sakura smirked, looking to him.

Sasuke had changed but then again so had she. They looked the same as they did when they were sixteen years old just rather more mature. Sasuke didn't wear that ridiculous shirt that had girls leaving drooling puddles everywhere. Instead, he had on a black shirt that opened a little but not much at his chest area and on the back it sporting the Uchiha fan. His hair was the same spiky raven black hairstyle. His face had become more cheerful than what it used to be in the past, cold and annoyed. She thought that it was the result of caring for his children for the one year that they did. He was closer to Amaya than Raiden. He was the only one that could get her to stop crying when Raiden just stared peacefully at the ceiling.

Sakura smiled at the thought of her children. "Sasuke, how were they?" she asked now taking a seat in front of him.

"Who?" he asked, only taking a glance at her and then back to the papers.

"Our children." she said looking to the floor.

She knew he never liked her dwelling on them because then her whole day went down the drain and he would feel it was his fault but she had to know.

"They were fine." he said putting the papers down to look at her.

As their eyes meet she thought that was all she was going to get out of him so she left it at that not asking anymore.

"They've both grown up pretty well. Raiden is rather shy and intimidated by what others think of him. He reminds me much of myself when I was his age. I would show you but I have no picture. Amaya well she…" he paused with a chuckle. "She's interesting that one, she looks very much like my mother with her long black hair although some of her hair spikes out a bit. Her attitude is the opposite of Raiden's. She doesn't care what others think and she'll put them in their place if they ask for it. She's very distant and straight forward though Naruto and her seemed to have a good bond." he finished telling her about the children.

Her eyes shined like he's never seen them before well other than the night she found out she was pregnant. Sasuke smirked. He was very happy to see that she was happy, she needed to be happy. He could tell by the look on her face every day that she was becoming depressed more and more each year. He didn't know what to do he couldn't let her out of his sight if Itachi got her or the kids, he just couldn't handle it.

"Thank you Sasuke." she said leaning in to kiss him.

Just as their lips touched the ground rumbled and the dirt walls shook dropping lose dirt in the process. Sasuke growled and Sakura rolled her eyes. Storming out of the room Sasuke mumbled something about breaking every bone in Naruto's body. Sakura giggled following behind. Getting closer and closer to the exit, a louder bang was heard and a blond haired orange cloaked ninja was sent flying past them into the wall.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed and ran to his side.

Watching Naruto get healed by Sakura, Sasuke walked to the hole Naruto's body had made and stared out to the forest, his Sharingan taking over his black eyes as he saw two Akatsuki members standing before him.

"Otout…what a surprise." one said taking off his hat. His scarlet red eyes shinning as he looked down to Sasuke.

"Itachi…" Sasuke hissed.

**To be continued….**

* * *

**AN:Well here you guys go the second chapter for Mizor. I hope you like it remember to leave your thoughts about it. I'm sorry it took so long but this is being betaed and hey it takes time to write it, get past the writers block when it attacks me, and edit it so cha. The third chapter will be up when i don't know but it will be up. also pay attaion to my profile where i have a link to my playlist. I'm making a playlist for each of my stories and right now Mizor is under construction so keep and eye on that. Don't know if you like the music but give it a try. I must thank my wonderful beta PhantasyDreamer for betaing this chapter she rocks for just giveing up some of her free time to do this Thank you so so much.**

**Ok well Review plz plz plz!!!!!!**

**-X-Black Fox-X-**


	3. Dreams

**Summary**: They were know as the Twins of leaf…Amaya and Raiden don't have a last name….they don't even know if they have parents. They live with Naruto and Kakashi most of the time switch to the other when one has missions. What happens when one becomes curious when a cretin name comes up. Well the Akatsuki shows interest in the twins…what will become of them when their Mother and Father come back. I suck at summers I think I'm going to ask my beta for help.

* * *

Title-Mizor

By:-X-BlackFox-X-

Betaed by: PhantasyDreamer I thank her so much for putting her personal time with beating this for me.

* * *

Chapter Three: Dreams

Sharingan met Sharingan. The two brothers glared at each other. Itachi looked at his brother with little interest as usual but Sasuke glared backat him with more hate than he had seen in a long time.

"Tell me little brother. Why are you still in Sound if the snake is dead?" Itachi asked, looking down at him.

"Like that is any of your business!" Sasuke hissed.

Itachi smirked refusing to give a response.

He looked from side to side for Kakashi knowing that if Sasuke was on a mission then Kakashi would be on the team. However, he was nowhere to be seen. It seemed as if Kisame was right, he's in charge of Sound. Just then he flickered away to a spot safe from his brother's Fire Jujutsu.

"Sasuke…I'm not interested in you." the dark haired man said very calmly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Before he could answer he felt his brother moved behind him. Eyes wide he spun around to meet his brother's weapon with his own _tank._Their weapons stuck together while their gazes locked onto each other. Sasuke's red eyes held hatred while Itachi's were emotionless. They pushed away and Itachi turned to his partner who was fighting Sakura and Naruto.

"Tell me, where is Kakashi?" he asked, looking back to his brother who was clenching his teeth.

"Why does it matter to you?" Sasuke yelled, and charged at him again.

Itachi smirked. He had just played into his plan. As Sasuke was just about to strike him he disappeared behind Sasuke and kicked him in the back. Sasuke flew towards a wall but before hitting it his brother was in front of him. Grabbing him by the neck, Itachi slammed him into his knee and kicked him to the ground. He watched as his brother's body rolled on the dirt bringing up small little brown clouds as he landed.

Once Sasuke stopped rolling he stood still for a while feeling the pain in his side. He had definitely broken something there was no doubt about it. Grunting, he pulled himself to his knees spitting out blood in the process while he stared at the man before him. Time seemed to slow down as he stared at him.

The only other person that held the Uchiha's name with him was his elder brother. The one he had loved and looked up to so long ago. The one he would go to for help with training. The one person he hated and yet loved at the same time…his beloved Aniki murderer of their parent's life. Sasuke right now just stared and couldn't help but want to feel young again. Getting up, his brother glared at him and he returned the glare back.

"Tell me…why do you dwell in the past? Does it fuel your anger to think I once was the brother you loved?" Itachi asked, reading his brother's expression like a book.

"Yes. It makes me sick to think that I wanted to be like you!" Sasuke yelled.

The air was filled with an electric spark, as everyone seemed to stop moving to watch the two brothers fight. The chirping of a thousand birds filled the air as a bright blue light blinded them. Naruto and Sakura both stared in awe as they saw everything played out before them.

Sasuke ran towards his brother while Itachi stood still waiting for the blow to knock it off. His brother was moving at incredible speed and he struggle a bit to keep up with him. He charged straight towards him and when Itachi was going to block the attack Sasuke disappeared and a sickening cracking noise was heard. Itachi stood still blood slowly dripping down his chin before he cough up a hand full off blood. His vision was focusing in and out making it blurry as he looked down to his right side where the bloody hand of Sasuke stood poking out.

Sasuke couldn't believe he did it. Ripping his hand away from his hold, his brother stumbled back from the movement. He watched as Itachi slowly turned around and simply gave him a bloody smirk.

In a very hushed tone Itachi managed to say, "Maybe next time Sasuke." and with that he disappeared.

Sakura looked to where Kisame stood and he was also gone. They had gotten away but Itachi was injured. He would need care right away. Sighing, deeply she looked to Naruto who was sitting down panting from their fight. Her gaze shifted to Sasuke who was still standing in the same position looking down at his hand. Frowning, she jumped down the tree branch she was resting on from her battle with Kisame and landed a few feet away from him. "Sasuke…is everything alright?" she asked, coming up to the side of him.

He didn't answer instead he only stared down at his hand. She frowned more worried than ever while taking her hand and putting it on his shoulder. He flinched, pulling away and giving her a glare.

"Leave me alone." he said, angrily.

He just stood there and glared at her, his red eyes burning into her.

"Don't be." he said and walked away going back into the base while leaving both her and Naruto behind.

**- - - - Leaf Village - - - -**

Amaya stared up at the ceiling frustrated that she had no idea who that was in her dream. A man that looked like Raiden was fighting another man in a black cloak. He kept on telling her to run, to hide and she couldn't because she was glued to the floor unable to move. She felt fear when the man in black looked at her with scarlet red eyes. They scared her even in her sleep. However, there was something about them that was not normal…

**- - -/Dream\- - -**

"Amaya, run!" the man who looked like her brother yelled as his weapon met with his attacker's sword.

Amaya looked at the two not knowing them but yet she felt as if she knew the man. Maybe it was because he looked like Raiden but it didn't matter. Her brother and her were in danger from the man in the black coat and his face was hidden beneath the shadows of his hood. The two men engaged in battle and fought well while Amaya watched in fear.

"You're too foolish, having a family before my death. Did you really think I would continue to let you be happy?" the man in black asked the other.

"Leave them out of this!" the other yelled, running in front of Amaya and shielding her from danger.

"Foolish…you'll always be foolish brother." the other man replied, looking towards them with his red scarlet eyes.

Amaya stared in horror as her mind went into a black and crimson world.

**- - -/End of Dream\- - - **

Groaning she slipped out from the covers and walked past her brother's bed quietly seeing that he was spread out half hanging off the bed in a deep sleep. She quietly walked out the door closing it softly and turned to face the hall that led down to the living room. The lights were dim but lit up the room to where Kakashi could read. She looked to the couch and there Kakashi was reading the paper.

"Amaya, why are you up? You have to get up early." Kakashi spoke not even moving his gaze from the paper.

"Can't sleep." she answered, taking the seat next to him.

"Why's that?" he asked, looking at her as he put the paper down on the table.

"Just can't." she said not wanting to tell him about her dream.

She still wanted to figure out what it meant on her own.

"How about some hot tea before bed, then?" he asked, glancing at her with a concerned look.

"Hn." she answered looking off into space.

Maybe the man in her dream was her father but the village never mentioned anything about her parents ever. They seemed to never existed or any other family member for that matter. The only family that Amaya thought she had was Naruto and he would always talk about her father and mother saying that they were the best and he was like a brother to them both. She never saw pictures of them or anything. One time she had asked about them and Naruto stood quiet saying that they left. He quickly changed the subject after that. Amaya only assumed that she and her brother were not wanted by their parents. She left it at that feeling anger towards them and pain for not knowing what she did wrong.

Kakashi looked over at the kitchen table towards Amaya. She looked rather lost and in thought. staring blankly at the wall. He sighed and took a seat next to the stove where the water was boiling as he continued to watch her. Amaya Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, the two ninjas gone from the Leaf Village as missing ninjas. As for the ninjas of the village they knew very well that they were not missing ninjas but had left to keep their children safe. Sadly, it meant that they did not get to see them grow up. The villagers talked saying how hateful that was to abandon their children for nothing. They all spread rumors saying how the Uchiha's were cursed since that night one of their own slaughtered them. It was only a matter of time before the twins did the same.

Did everyone dread the day the twins grew up? No, but some had to wonder will they betrayed the village and which one.

Hearing the water boiling, he got up and poured tea forhimself. Taking a look to the couch he saw Amaya fast asleep. He took a sip of the tea, set it down and slowly walked over to her picking her up into his arms and taking her to the room. Opening the door, he looked to see Raiden sleeping soundly while his fingers twitched a little. He smiled and placed her next to him. Once the presence of his sister came to him he rolled facing her and grabbed onto her arm hugging it like a teddy bear.

Kakashi watched the scene play before him and a grim thought came to his mind, leading back to what the villagers feared. God help them, whoever it will be that leaves they won't survive without the other.

**- - - -Akatsuki Base- - - -**

Down the dark underground halls, footsteps echoed off the walls as a group rushed towards the medical room. Going inside two men dressed in gray ninja clothes disappeared through the doors, past Kisame and the orange haired pierced face man. His silver target like eyes looked past the door to the fallen man on the table, drifting slowly up to Kisame's eyes as if wondering what happened.

"What happened? It is not like Itachi to come back half dead." he spoke his voice calm but held a deadly hint to it.

"His brother…it was bound to happen we all knew it even Itachi." Kisame huffed out not taking a care to the hint the leader just spoke.

"That boy was always trouble even before Orochimaru was killed. We should have taken that as our first sign to keep an eye on him." the leader answered more to himself than Kisame.

"If you ask me, Itachi's just getting sloppy, yeah." A blond guy looking more like a girl said, leaning on the wall a few feet away from them.

"No one asked you kid." Kisame hissed out, taking offense for his teammate being called weak.

"Did I hit a sore spot fish? Seems to mean you just hate being seen as being on the weak team, yeah?" he mocked, again smirking at Kisame.

"Say that again kid and I'll rip you to bits!" Kisame growled, reaching for the handle of his Samehada.

"Enough, the both of you!!" the leader yelled, narrowing his eyes towards the blond.

"Deidara, don't you have somewhere else to be other than annoying your teammates?" He asked, glaring at him.

"Humph." Deidara grunted something and started down the hall past the two.

"Until Itachi is well, we'll deal with his brother then. For now you will take on missions with whoever is single. You're dismissed." he said ignoring the glare he was receiving from the shark like man before he walked out.

As Kisame left, Pein narrowed his eyes to the doors where the Uchiha laid most likely unconscious.

"Pein, we have to do something about that boy. He's going to kill Itachi and we can't let that happen." A voice said from the dark behind him.

"I know but what exactly do you propose we do Madara?" Pein asked, turning around to face a scarlet eye.

"Well I have something in mind. We just have to wait for the right moment to play it out, after all patience is a virtue." Madara answered, smirking as he started to share his plan with Pein.

**- - - - -Leaf Village- - - - -**

"Amaya! Wait up." Raiden's voice called as he ran up the hill trying to catch up with his sister.

She stopped, paused looking back at him and just shook her head.

When Raiden reached next to her she looked at him and he glared at her while she just rolled her eyes. They continued on and walked in silence. Raiden was wondering why she had just left without him. It was weird but he decided to just shrug it off. Meanwhile, Amaya was thinking about her dream. It seemed all too real for her and she couldn't quite figure out what it meant.

As the two children walked passing others down the streets. Some of them would stare at them while others would look away whispering something to the one next to them. Raiden always got upset with this because he wanted to know why they always gave them a look of fear.

He would rather have pity than this.

It was always easy for him to read other people's body language and expression and that's how he knew that people would stare lying to others with their faces. It was the eyes that told the truth and if you look hard enough you could at times see right through that person to the very thought that they had at that moment. However and right now the villagers had faces of pity but their eyes held fear even the elders had fear especially their teachers. It never seemed to be toward him in general but it was more towards his sister. The only thing is he couldn't figure out what they feared from her. You would think they would be happy with her being as smart as she is but they never were. Even Kakashi at times had fear in his eyes when he watched Amaya. Was there something about them that others should fear? He never got an answer whenever he questioned it.

Letting out a heavy sigh he walked closer to Amaya and noticed she was in a deep thought and by the look of her face it was confusing.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, curiously.

"…A dream. Don't you ever think about our parents?" she asked out of the blue.

The question sort of shocked him. She never was one to ask about them but he was always bugging her about the issue until she told him to drop it. His face scrunched up in a frown as he looked to her. Her eyes met his then quickly moved back ahead of them.

"Yes all the time. Why?" he asked in return.

"I had a dream and I don't know who was in it. I think it was about our father. He was fighting someone and telling me to run. I don't understand it." she said, looking up ahead to where the school lay a few feet ahead of them.

"Maybe it's a sign…or just a dream." Raiden answered her.

"…Just a dream that's all it was." the raven haired girl said to him more to herself.

If it was a sign, then what did it mean? Where her parents going to come back or was that man going to try and hurt her. What did it mean?

* * *

AN: well here is the third chapter sorry it took so long for me to post it, it takes time. Anyway some news on my profile so go and lock at it it involves this story and some of my others on but still go look at it.

Review plz you guys i really see the numbers in hits i get but no reviews...pleas just type a sentnce a word i don't care jsut reveiw it pleas!!

-X-Black Fox-X-


	4. Family Secret

**Summary**: They were know as the Twins of leaf…Amaya and Raiden don't have a last name….they don't even know if they have parents. They live with Naruto and Kakashi most of the time switch to the other when one has missions. What happens when one becomes curious when a cretin name comes up. Well the Akatsuki shows interest in the twins…what will become of them when their Mother and Father come back. I suck at summers I think I'm going to ask my beta for help.

* * *

**Title-Mizor**

**By:-X-BlackFox-X-**

**Beta by: KThxBai I think her a lot for a last minute edit Thank you!**

Chapter Four: Family Secret

Sasuke sat on the edge of the cliff viewing over the Sound Village. His eyes held by the night sky, thoughts filling his mind. After he left Sakura standing there with only Naruto at her side he left, wanting to be left alone to think about his children. Wondering if they would ever be safe from the threat that would always haunt him or, at least, that's what it seemed like. What were they even doing? By now it had been a few months since their ceremony into the Academy. Were they having trouble at learning the craft of the ninja? Was Kakashi helping them out? What were they learning about their blood? What did they even think about Sakura and him? He sighed deeply. Closing his eyes he let the cool night air brush strands of hair from his face. It was becoming easier and easier to think about just going home, but then he had to remind himself Itachi was still alive. There was no home as long as that man lived.

Again he let out a frustrated sigh and decided to go back to Sakura. She needed him right now to be with her, not venting out anger. Standing up he stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared down to the small rice country. Grunting, he kicked a small rock down the cliff and turned his back to begin his walk home.

"Ow!" a very unwanted blond haired ninja's voice stopped Sasuke from walking.

As Sasuke turned around he glared at Naruto, who was laying down rubbing his now bruised head, legs still hanging off the cliff.

Simply turning to give the rave a glare he huffed out, "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"A rock can't kill you, Idiot," Sasuke argued back, taking a seat next to him.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, you just admitted that you're weak," Sasuke pointed out, only to receive a glare from Naruto, who thought better and stuck out his tongue at Sasuke.

The man simply rolled his eyes and then looked back up to the sky. Sasuke always found it weird that whenever he felt lost, _was _lost, he always found himself staring at the same cluster of stars. He had looked up at the same stars when his family died, when he received the curse mark, when he left Konoha for Sound… and of course when Sakura became pregnant. Perhaps it was his mother letting him know where she was. He sighed and let his mind go blank, allowing himself to just take in the presence of his best friend there with him.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke and smiled. That was Sasuke for you. Quiet and, well, so bored-looking. He never truly _was_ bored but he'd never let you know that. That was just the Uchiha way. Naruto shook his head, his grin getting bigger as the memory of when Sasuke finally came home took over his thoughts.

**\Flash Back/**

Naruto jumped from tree to tree with his face planted in a scrawl as he remembered Tsunade's orders for this stupid low rank mission. He should have been put on an A-rank not this stupid C-rank! What the hell! He was strong, so why the hell was he here right now going to go escort some guy, not even from another county, five miles into town? Frustrated he growled out and stopped, aiming to punch a tree. Just as he was about to land the hit a violent coughing fit was heard from under him. Hesitantly he looked below him and saw some trick or at least it had to be. He shook his head and gawked at the figure below him. No, that can't be him. Feeling for the other person's chakra his eyes opened wide and he jumped down from his branch so fast the other person didn't even know what happened.

"Sasuke-teme is that really you?" Naruto asked, rather dumbfounded at the fact that Sasuke was standing right in front of him.

"Naruto, right now is not the best time," Sasuke spoke, looking around in a fast manner, his red eyes scanning everything.

"What do you mean it not the time? I haven't seen you in years and you tell me it's not the time! Why the hell not? I should have punched you to the ground by now and dragged your body back to the village!" Naruto yelled out, waving his hands in the air.

"Move!" Sasuke yelled pushing Naruto out of the way from an attack that would have ended up very messily if they hadn't moved.

"Oh…" Naruto said to himself as he caught sight of the attacker in front of them

"Dumbass," Sasuke mumbled under his breath glaring at the Anbu ninja. The masked person was twirling around a kunai on his finger.

"Uzumaki Naruto, this has nothing to do with you. I would advise you left," the Anbu spoke.

"You just tried to blow me up!" Naruto yelled out looking to the said Anbu like he was crazy.

"You were in the way," the man said simply.

"You can't kill Sasuke! The Hokage said she wanted him alive not dead!" Naruto fought back, feeling the anger bubble in him.

"The Hokage changed the purpose of my mission from retrieval to murder."

"She would have told me that…You're lying!" Naruto growled out narrowing his eyes at the Anbu.

"Uzumaki, I am only saying this once. Move out of my way or I will kill you - along with the Uchiha," the Anbu spoke. His voice was lowering and becoming more dangerous obviously threatening the blond.

Sasuke looked up the tree behind the Anbu and smirked. Just as Naruto was about to yell back, Sasuke grabbed him and _sunshin_-ed out of the way of a very pissed-off pink haired Anbu.

The air was filled with dust as a tree landed on the male Anbu, crushing him in what had surely been a very painful death. Naruto coughed and waved his hands in front of his face to blow away the dust from his eyes. As the dust began to clear they could clearly see an angry female figure stomping towards them. Silently, Naruto pressed himself to the bark of a tree because he knew very well to just who this stomp belonged to. He'd seen it so many times and it always ended up with pain – for the male, that is.

"What the hell! You shouldn't have let Naruto stay here! He could have ruined the mission! You stupid, arrogant, big-headed Uchiha!" Sakura yelled, planting herself next to Naruto, making sure nothing happened to him.

"Humph," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "It's the dobe's fault for intruding."

"Yeah, well, I'm the Captain, and I'm in charge of you and your ass so next time don't let him hang around, got it?" Sakura growled, punching Sasuke on the arm painfully.

Naruto laughed as Sasuke rubbed his arm, cheerful to see it wasn't him who got punched. After a few moments, though, Naruto stopped, and stared at Sasuke. The dark-haired boy stared back, with now onyx eyes locked in his blue ones.

"Wait a second… Next time? You're staying, teme?" Naruto asked.

"No, she only said next time because she's coming with me," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"What! Sakura-chan how could you?" Naruto looked over to Sakura in disbelief.

Rolling her eyes she spoke, "Yes he's coming back, Naruto."

Naruto slowly turned to Sasuke and an ear to ear grin made its way on his face. Sasuke looked at him in worry and before he could do anything he was being attached by Naruto with a long cussing hug. The blond squeezed tighter and, all of a sudden, a loud poof was heard while Naruto was left hugging a log. The boy turned around, his arms still around the wooden piece to see Sasuke glaring at him.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke snapped.

The smile returned to Naruto's face and he closed his eyes looking much like a very, very contented cat from a cartoon.

"Yup. It's still the same old Sasuke. Hey teme, doesn't that stick up your ass bother you?"

Sakura burst out laughing and Naruto joined in leaving Sasuke to glare even more at them, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

**/End Flash Back\**

Naruto chuckled at the memory, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. This only caused Naruto to laugh more. Sasuke only replied with a grunt and turned back to watch the village. Slowly, Naruto stopped laughing and sighed contentedly. The only sound was the small one of a cricket's song.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke once more before falling back and folding his hands behind his head to stare up at the sky. Sasuke looked down to his friend and did the same.

"You know I asked Hiashi for Hinata's hand in marriage last month," Naruto spoke peeking through the corner of his eyes to see Sasuke's reaction. His face didn't even twitched – he remained completely emotionless.

He continued. "He said yes. I was thinking about asking her for the twin's birthday. They haven't had a birthday party in awhile. You and Sakura should go you know… it'd be nice to have you two there for once."

"No," Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes and sitting up.

"Why not?" Naruto asked

"My brother is still out there. I tried to kill him today…I almost succeeded. Akatsuki's going to be coming after me. They see me as a threat now," Sasuke spoke.

"So? Akatsuki's always after me what will be the difference? Look, Sasuke, I'm not saying this for you I'm saying it for Sakura," Naruto paused looking to Sasuke making sure he was listening.

"Sakura needs this, she been cooped up for so long. She needs to see someone other than you…she needs to see her children," Naruto continued.

Sasuke glared to the sky. Why the hell did Naruto choose now of all times to act mature? Sighing, he gave up. Sakura did need this she needed this so bad. For her, he silently said in his head making up his mind.

"We'll leave with you," Sasuke spoke getting up, not even sparing a look to see Naruto's reaction to this.

Naruto smiled and jumped up and ran right to Sasuke. As he reached him, he went to hug the man but was quickly pushed onto the ground. Glaring, Naruto looked up at Sasuke and spoke.

"What the hell? I was going to hug you! God!"

"Don't touch me dobe," Sasuke said sardonically, glaring while his eyebrow was twitching.

Pulling himself up Naruto started to dust himself off and spoke, "Does Sakura even get any? Because you know s…" before he could even finish what he was about to say a very angered and slightly pink Uchiha punched him on to the ground.

Sasuke stuffed his hand into his pockets, hung his head low hiding his face with his bangs, and started to walk down the dirt path leaving behind an unconscious blond ninja behind.

**-Konoha-**

Amaya sat on the ground looking towards her classmates, watching them as they all made the hand signs that they were just taught. She watched them all as some messed up making a rather very dead like clone of themselves. Others made clones that were almost perfect they just couldn't move right. Only about ten students succeed in make a perfect, acceptable clone of themselves - one that moved, talked and knew everything like their counterparts right to the T. Amaya was one of those ten, so was her bother Raiden. She right now decided to save her chakra for something better than waste it on something she already knew how to do. Naruto already had taught them this far before they even entered the Academy. Their clones might have not been perfect then but now they were at the peak of perfection and Naruto promised to show them the Shadow clone jutsu.

Naruto… where was he? He'd been gone for three months now almost four. What kind of mission did he go on? Was he alright? Slightly she felt her heart drop deep to her gut with the thought of his safety. She never let it show because she was the strong twin she was the one that held Raiden and her together ever since they first found out about their parents. The last time she cried was the first time when Naruto had to tell her that she would never have what other kids had no father, no mother, and no family. When she asked about her parents Naruto sat her down and told her the straight up truth – they left.

**/Flash Back\**

Amaya sat on the balcony staring off toward the park were kids played and laughed with their parents. She smiled she couldn't wait to see her parents. She had this feeling that they were great ninjas. Her mom was the most beautiful lady in the village she was admired by all the other ladies and all the men wanted her but only her father held the key to her heart. Amaya held this hope that her father was the man that everyone envied her mother for – because he was the nicest boy in the village, he treated her mother so perfectly that everyone knew they were in love.

Feeling so excited with her thoughts and imagination she jumped up and ran inside to find Naruto. He would know, he knew everything. With much excitement she ran into the living room where her brother was coloring a blank paper.

"Nar-to, Nar-to, tell me bout mama and da!" her very soft childish voice cried out as she jumped on the couch right next to Naruto making it hard to make out what she was saying.

Naruto looked to the little girl holding such light in her eyes. What had gotten her so excited? Smiling he picked her up and laughed with her as he sat her down on his lap.

"Calm down Amaya what's got you all excited?" Naruto asked looking to the small child.

"I want to know bout mama and da," she repeated again to him looking at him with such big eyes.

Naruto looked to her and his face fell to a grim look. How was he supposed to tell her she wasn't going to have a mother or father? Amaya looked at him, she calmed down now and looked to Naruto. The blond looked very sad.

"Nar-to what's wrong?" she asked looking to him.

"Well Amaya…you know that your parents loved you with all your heart right?" he asked in a gentle voice

"Yes!"

"…well when someone loves you so much sometimes they are forced to do something that will hurt the person they love. You understand right?"

"Right, it'd be like when Sai tells bad stories and we have to tell him to stop?" she questioned

"Umm… not exactly, but somehow, yes. You see your mother and father loved you so much they had to go far, far away. That's why me, Kakashi and Sai watch over you because they can't," Naruto tried to explain, as gently as he could.

"I know that, they'll come back some day and then we'll be a family and mama and da will be in love! Mama will cook tomato soup and da will train us and we'll be a real family and you'll come over for dinner every night, right, Nar-to?" Amaya asked innocently, looking up at him.

Naruto looked to the small girl and smiled. He felt his heart drop. Why couldn't have this been Kakashi instead?

"Amaya sweetie, you mother and father are never going to come back anytime soon. Maybe when you're older but not for a very long time," Naruto spoke looking to her as her eyes looked to him with a blank expression.

"They aren't going to visit?" Amaya asked

"No sweetie I'm afraid not," Naruto said looking to Amaya.

His heart broke seeing the young girl start to cry. He hastily wrapped his arms around her and held her. Her small tears wet his shirt. Raiden, feeling his sister's pain was there hugging her softly. And she cried silent tears, because she knew she wouldn't ever see her mother or father, nor would she ever be hugged by them or would be told that they love her… ironically enough, she would grow up alone just because they did. What kind of love ripped apart a family?

**\End Flash Back/**

Amaya glared at the ground remembering that day she hated that day. Ever since then she told herself she would never cry. She wanted to be strong she want to show to her parents what they missed out on that she grew up strong without them. That she was there all by herself, that every step in her life she took care of herself and her brother since their childhoods, since she was the strong one. Amaya was everything they were supposed to be.

Since Raiden and her were first picked on she was the one to be there to put that person in their place. She never cried and she didn't worry. She never felt pain nor did she regret something that she had ever said. When their first pet died she stood tall and let no tears fall. Raiden cried.

The only time she cared was when it came to the only family she ever knew, and she couldn't help it – Naruto was just like a father to her, and if he never came back from a mission she wouldn't be able to take it. She was, after all, only six years old… a child.

However, even though she was a child, she wasn't stupid. She knew how he was being hunted for some reason. She knew that's the reason he left this time. Shikamaru did mention something about Akatsuki… but what did a red moon have to do with anything?

Sighing, she stopped her chain of thoughts. Naruto would be perfectly fine – he was a great ninja, he was strong. A moment later she looked up and saw the one person she really didn't want to see right now. She was in no place to be messed with – her thoughts were everywhere, her emotions not in control. She was thinking too much about her family, about Naruto.

"Hey what are you doing just sitting down?" Yukio asked looking down to Amaya.

"Sitting. What does it look like?" Amaya snapped in annoyance, glaring at him.

"You don't have to be mean about it," he said back looking to her feeling pissed-off that she was acting this way towards him.

"Go bug someone else," Amaya said standing up starting to walk away from him.

Yukio felt anger bubble up and he didn't even know what he was doing. One moment he was staring down at the girl, and the second he pushed her. As soon as he did, he felt regret eating away at his throat. He then felt a weird spark in the air, and electric current run through his blood. Gawking at her he looked directly into her eyes, noticing a glint of crimson – they were bright red with what looked like one swirl wheel in each eye just staring at him. Horror struck and his body froze in place. He was afraid because he knew perfectly well what those eyes were.

The Sharingan, the feared bloodline of the Uchiha Clan.

* * *

**AN:** Don't shot me( hides behind wall with white flag) I'm so so so sorry for not updating in so long. Things got complicated and well….I thought I could let it be but obviously I was wrong and now I am making up for it with updating a chapter ever week hopefully. Again I apologize for not updating like at all this summer I really wanted to and get a good schedule down for this story because my school right now is like hectic joy of being a junior and going to a not your typical school. I actually want to update every other week since that will be the least for me seeing as the week that I want to update I have less school stuff to do. Also there will be a change of betas until I get things sorted out. Anyways more so about this I actually wasn't suppose to post this until November but I thought I'd be nice and post it all for you guys now. Again sorry I haven't updated in so long please forgive me. Remember to review with anything I need reviews to update to know how the stories going if you guys like it hate it what you are think! Review with anything even one word review are accepted (even thought I'd like more than a word hint hint -_^).

Sorry for late update remember to Review please and thank you.

Hope you guy likes the chapter

Happy Hallows Eve,

**-X-Black Fox-X-**


End file.
